


Always Back to you

by Kitty_trash



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Kit and Ty, Kitty - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty leaned forward, touching Kit’s hand. Kit’s eyes shot up, looking into Ty’s eyes.<br/>“Where do you go?” Ty asked under his breath. To you, always to you, Kit thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, I write the characters as I see them, and for what will work for what I want them to do. The characters themselves hold extremely true to the lovelies Cass gives us, but some of their physical features are different. To work off the Herondale lineage, Kit has gold eyes, and to work with Blackthorn lineage I have changed Ty's eyes as well. These changes were changed for this particular story because of what I have planned, but thank you to everyone who is devoted enough to these babies to point out that Kit has blue eyes and Ty has grey, but with this note I leave you with the knowledge that I am well aware of these physical features, and have changed them consciously! Enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Kit Herondale has been at the L.A institute for three months now. In the late afternoon he finds himself sitting in the library looking out to the ocean. The ocean made something in his stomach pull, as the waves pulled in and out of the shore, his stomach danced with them. The sea reminded him of his newly found favorite color, Tiberius Blackthorn’s blue green eyes helping him decide on this new found love for the sea.   
For the first month of his stay at the institute, Kit didn’t even open his bedroom door, unless it was to grab the food that was always laid out for him three times a day. He thanks the angel everyday that there was a bathroom in the spare room he stumbled into on the first day of his arrival. He sat against the door, staring out the window at the vast blue sky. The only noise he heard outside his own breathing was Ty turning the pages of whatever book he was reading. Ty sat outside of his room, every day, for a month. He perched on the floor, book in hand along with his headphones, methodically reading. Kit would count the seconds it took for him to turn the page, 30 seconds on average, which meant Ty was a quick reader.   
Kit found out a lot about Ty during those days even though he never actually saw him. He knew that Ty ate every 4 hours on the dot, he knew that Ty had a nervous twitch, he knew that when the book got intense Ty would rub his index finger against the textured pages, reading the pages at 20 second intervals due to the suspense. He knew what Ty’s chewing sounded like, what Ty shifting his weight on the wooden floor sounded like, the creaking a type of music for Kit’s heart, he had synced his breathing up with Ty’s for something to distract him from the mental image of his father being ripped in two only days before.   
It was peaceful, he was used to being hidden away, his father hid him away for years down in that dingy basement. When Kit thought of that basement he no longer thought of the video game console, or how the ceiling fell in when the demons came. He thought of Ty’s cold knife at the base of his throat, and his intense eyes staring into his. He still felt the burning sensation of the knife being at his throat, and once in awhile he put his fingers to his neck. Through the months of being integrated into the Blackthorn family, Kit has become an expert at making it seem nonchalant.  
Kit snapped back into reality when the book he was looking at hit the floor with a loud thud. He sighed and picked it up. It was still on the page he was looking at earlier, parabatai laws. The page was worn, but not like the rest of the book. The rest of the book was, at least, in tact. This page was crumpled, folded over, worn down, and taped back into the book’s skeleton. How great it would be, Kit thought, to be bound to someone who can never leave you. He sighed again and set the book down.  
“For someone who never talks, you sure do make a lot of noise.” Tiberius was sitting in his favorite chair in the library, his nose stuck into The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, which Kit has seen him read at least a dozen times since his exit from his room.   
As do you, thought Kit, remembering the sound of his breathing on the other side of the wall, the whisper of turning pages. He went over to sit in the chair opposite Ty. Ever since Kit left his room, Ty has never been far from him. He was always in the same room, never too talkative, but always a welcome presence.   
“You were reading about parabatai laws,” Ty said matter-of-factly, no question in his voice.  
Kit nodded, “That is the most interesting aspect of being a Shadowhunter. Having a bestfriend that you are forever bound to. Someone who helps you through battle and can sense what you are about to do even when you don’t even know it yet.” Kit paused for a long while, “It would be nice to have someone who couldn’t leave,” he said quietly.   
He looked up at Ty and instantly regretted what he had said. Ty’s eyes were wide with shock. Kit doesn’t know why, but every time he was around Ty he always went too far, said too much.   
“You are apart of the Blackthorn family now, Kit. We never leave our family.” Ty said gently.   
Something about Ty calling Kit family both hurt him and made him happy. Did he want to be Ty’s family? If not, then what did he want from him? 

...  
Livvy once told Kit that Ty was different around him. Ty never had to do the things he does when he gets nervous or overwhelmed, he never got to frustrated to do a task. Livvy was mad at Kit when she pointed this out to him, her head down, her hair covering her eyes.   
“I don’t understand,” Kit said, his voice low.  
“Of course you don’t,” she spat, “You don’t know anything about him.”  
In that moment Kit was filled with rage, a rage he couldn’t explain. “I know that he prefers music over people, I know he likes Sherlock Holmes because they are exactly alike, I know that he prefers the quiet, dark library over the brightly lit beach. I know him. I know how he breaths when he is sleeping, I know he prefers peanut butter and hazelnut spread sandwiches over peanut butter and jelly because the jelly is too sticky. I know that he takes reads at the same pace unless his book gets exciting,” Kit was breathing heavily by the end of his rant. He knew more about Ty, but he had already said too much, gave away more than he wanted to. Who was he giving it away to though? Livvy, or himself?  
Livvy was quiet, for a long while, then said, “You’re taking him from me,” and scuttled out of the dark music room where they had been. 

…  
Ty leaned forward, touching Kit’s hand. Kit’s eyes shot up, looking into Ty’s eyes.   
“Where do you go?” Ty asked under his breath. To you, always to you, Kit thought.   
“I’m just thinking.” Kit said out loud, still looking into Ty’s eyes.  
Ty was leaning into him, inches from his face, “I wish I could see your brain, how it works,” he said breathlessly, his face becoming flush.  
“Not the most romantic thing I’ve heard, but it was a valiant effort.”   
Ty and Kit sprang back in their chairs, Keiran was standing in the window, staring at them with amusement.  
Ty’s flushed face grew pale, “I’ll go and get Mark.”  
“I’m not looking for him. I am here in correspondence to Julian Blackthorn,” he still had a tinge of amusement in his voice.  
“Then I will go fetch him. I saw him in the garden earlier.” Kit stood quickly and stalked towards the door. On his way out his hand brushed Ty’s and for a brief moment, he was in bliss.   
Kit paused at the door, Always back to you, he thought, and exited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into the cute stuff ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter! I don't know when I'll be updating again, but this is what I have for now!

Chapter 2  
Ty was breathing heavily, reminiscing about what had almost happened in the library earlier that day. After Kit went to find Julian, Ty went to his room to clear his mind, which obviously wasn’t working. Kit has been in the training room the rest of the day, he had to train so much harder than the rest of them, due to not being trained as a Shadowhunter all of his life like the rest. Ty decided he would give him some space, to clear his head as Ty was attempting to do.  
Ty remembers when Kit first arrived at the institute. He came barrelling up to one of the spare rooms, slamming the door and not coming out until he was hungry, even then all Ty saw was a hand. He didn’t see much of Kit before he went into the room, just a blur of light blonde hair and lean muscle running into a room. He knew, though, from the way his heart raced when he saw this face above the tip of his knife, following Kit’s slender neck all the way up to his Herondale eyes, that Kit was insanely attractive. The gold in his eyes flickered with a hint of amusement, as the Herondale eyes always do. Kit was looking deep into Ty’s eyes, his mouth slacked as if he were shocked, but something told Ty he wasn’t amazed that he was holding him at knife point.  
Since then, Ty felt an incredible connection with Kit. When Ty was feeling unnerved or anxious he would sit outside Kit’s room and read. Something about knowing he was on the other side of the wall calmed Ty, which he wasn’t used to. Ty knew he was different from other Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters don’t get overwhelmed, Shadowhunters don’t freak out because there is too much noise, Shadowhunter’s don’t need to distract themselves by counting fingers or clenching their fists until their nail bit into their skin, but Ty did.  
One day, a couple of weeks ago, Ty was headed to the music room, which was his favorite quiet space, when he heard Kit’s voice. He was talking to someone, talking to them about him. Ty heard him say all these things he knew about Ty. Ty listened in, blood rushing to his face as he heard the things Kit said about him. Someone murmured something, and Livvy exited the music room. Ty remembers gaping at her as she smacked into him on her way out. She didn’t stop to apologize, didn’t even stop to say hello. Since then Ty’s feelings for Kit intensified. He couldn’t go more than a minute without being hyper aware of where he was, what he was doing, or what he was saying. Ty was finding it hard to sleep at night knowing that Kit was down that hall sleeping alone. He felt weird about it at first, then thought of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, Mark and Keiran, Helen and her wife, and thought to himself that this wasn’t weird. Two of his very own siblings liked members of the same gender, so why couldn’t he?  
Ty also found himself thinking about Kit when he was reading The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes, imagining himself as Sherlock, and Kit his faithful sidekick, John Watson. Kit told him a couple of days ago that Sherlock Holmes was a show on television, and Ty has never been more excited. He explained to him that it was on Netflix, a website that gives you a large selection movies and shows. He offered to watch it will Ty, he said he even had a Netflix account. They had planned to watch some tonight, secretly on the mundane computer that was illegal to have in the institute, but Ty doubted after what happened, what Ty pulled in the library, Kit would ever talk to him again, let alone huddle together next to the computer to watch Sherlock.  
It was nearing dusk when Ty heard a knock at the door, he expected it to be Livvy, they haven’t talked in awhile which was unusual for the twins. He opened the door to find Kit standing in the doorway, he was wearing a black shirt which made his skin so pale it was almost translucent, his gold eyes almost glowing.  
“Are you ready to go watch Sherlock?” he asked, pushing the door aside to sit on Ty’s window seat.  
Ty stood there staring at him, collecting himself. Kit was acting so normal like nothing happened earlier today. “Uhm, sure,” Ty replied.  
“Cool, I spent the past two hours setting everything up, I brought a blanket and pillows for us to sit on, I set up the computer with a witchlight projector I picked up from the market, and I grabbed some snacks,” he said, beaming a beautiful smile in Ty’s direction.  
“Wow, you didn’t need to do all of that,” Ty said, “I thought you were in the training room.”  
He played with the frayed fabric absently,” Yeah, I was. Then I went and got everything together. I’ve been waiting for tonight all week,” he mumbled, putting his head down.  
Ty smiled from ear to ear, “As have I, shall we?”  
Kit looked up, smiling,”We shall,” he said, ruffling Ty’s hair on his way past. 

…  
Kit walked into the room, purposefully looking at Ty the whole time to gauge his reaction. Ty flushed when they walked into the library, the blankets and pillows were set up rather intimately, a sheet making a tent for the two. The snacks surrounded the barricade. Kit purposefully chose very clean, non-sticky things for the two, besides the pizza Kit ordered for dinner, since he knew Ty had uncharacteristically missed dinner.  
“This is-” Ty stopped short, shaking his head.  
Kit started panicking, was it too much? Was it too over the top? Is this not what Ty wanted? “It’s what?” Kit asked.  
“Awesome,” he said, exasperated, “I don’t deserve this.”  
Kit believed Ty deserved the world but didn’t say that, instead, he said, “Well, one must watch BBC’s Sherlock in style. We need to be comfortable because I want to finish the first season, which is approximately four and a half hours. We would definitely need food because you eat every four hours on the dot.” He flashed a smile at Ty, proud of himself for remembering, for knowing.  
Ty began counting his fingers, switching to clenching and unclenching his fists. Oh no, thought Kit, I am overwhelming him. It’s too much.  
“It’s lovely,” Ty said, “Thank you.”  
He moved over to the tent and sat down, looking expectantly up at Kit, waiting for him to take his place next to him. Kit did and began the first episode. As soon as it started, Ty was hooked. Not only by the show, but the mechanics that went into Netflix, the witchlight projector, and most importantly, Benedict Cumberbatch.  
“He has brown, curly hair and blue-green eyes,” Ty exclaimed, excitedly.  
Kit didn’t know why this was exciting at first, and then laughed out loud, “You seriously think you and Benedict Cumberbatch look similar? Ty he looks like a little alien dude, no. You are stunning.”  
Ty’s eyes grew wide, his face flushing. This seemed to be his constant look lately, flushed and surprised. He let out a soft chuckle, “Well, I think Benedict Cumberbatch is extremely handsome, in his own way. He’s different.”  
“Like you?” It came out before Kit could stop it. He knew Ty didn’t like being different, telling him he was different was practically forbidden by Julian.  
He looked confused, “You think so? He’s a genius, oddly handsome, is obsessed with weird things and enjoys that hunt more than he should. You think that’s like me?” he asked.  
Kit wanted to lean in, kiss the crease between in eyebrows, and then lose himself in him. He wanted to be something Ty obsessed over, something he studied all day with his meticulous hands and his open, wondering eyes.  
“Kit?”  
“You are both different, but in a good way. If I remember correctly, you enjoy the hunt just as much as Mr. Holmes,” Kit finally replied, bringing his fingers to the point on his neck that Ty’s blade once kissed.  
Ty slowly smiled, Kit loved when he did that. When he smiled, it was never because he felt like he had to. Ty only did things when he genuinely felt like doing them, the authenticity of his smile sent Kit’s head reeling. He doesn’t smile often, but when he does it overtakes his features, turning him from a cold, quizzical, all knowing man, to a happy, misunderstood teenager. Kit has learned to love both.  
“If you are talking about me almost killing you to get information for my family, then yes, I am a sucker for the hunt.” Ty said, still smiling.  
The episode has been finished for some time now, if they talked like this after every episode they’d be here all night, maybe they’d get to watch the sunrise. Kit wondered if the sun peeking over the horizon would make the green flecks dance in Tiberius’ eyes if it made his dark hair shine with a halo. "You're staring." Kit let out a chuckle, "Sorry, I'm kind of a space case." Jesus Kit, get yourself together, he thought to himself. "Oh, I thought you were looking because you think I'm handsome." Kit loved Ty's inability to keep things to himself, or his inability to understand that this puts Kit in a very awkward situation. Ty is so different in such a beautiful way, Kit couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, there is also that." "So you do then." "Do what?" "Think I'm handsome." Ty was staring at him from the corner of his eye, too embarrassed to look him in the face. "I told you, already. I think you are stunning, Tiberius Blackthorn. A blind person could see how handsome you are." Kit was surprised with himself. He didn't know what it was about Ty that made him so honest. Kit doesn't know a lot about honesty, his father literally made a living off lies, but Ty had so much power over him. Ty was looking at him now, his lips parted and his face flushed, "Well," he licked his lips, his voice low, "you are stunning as well." As he said this, he was leaning into Kit. Their mouths were inches from meeting. "I'm guessing this whole gay thing runs in the family then?" Emma had entered the library without a sound. Kit and Ty didn't even move away from each other, they just sighed, resting their foreheads together. "I guess so," Ty whispered, smiling.


	3. Blind Banker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kit? Stop doing that.” Ty pouted.  
> “Doing what?” Kit exclaimed.  
> “Getting distracted by me, my looks. You’re so obvious.” He nudged him with his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sherlock, and adorable Kitty kisses!

“What are you two doing?” Emma has perched herself on the table in the library, staring down at the two boys in the middle of the floor.  
“We are watching Sherlock! Kit bought this witchlight projector and he has Netflix!” Ty exclaimed.  
Emma couldn’t help but notice that Kit stared at him the whole time, drinking him in, admiring his every facial feature, every little movement his mouth made while talking.  
“Well, you better not let Julian or Uncle Arthur see that projector. It is very obviously rigged.” Emma was sliding off from the table, noticing that the two boys wanted to be alone. Who was she to stop young love?  
“Where are you off to?” Kit asked while she made her way towards the door.  
“Who knows,” Emma muttered, exiting that library.   
Ty sighed as if he had been holding his breath the whole time Emma was in here, “Finally,” he said.  
Kit laughed, “Finally what?”   
“You know what. Do I have to spell it out for you?” Ty’s voice was playful, thank goodness he has gotten better at that, Kit thought. He remembered when he first entered the Blackthorn family how Ty had a really hard time showing any type of inflection in his voice to indicate his tone. Now, Kit could tell when he was excited, playful, joking, serious, compassionate. Kit wondered if this was because of Ty getting better at talking, or if it was Kit just getting used to Ty. He hoped it was the latter. “No, Tiberius Blackthorn,” Kit placed a light kiss at Ty’s temple, making Ty stiffen,”you don’t have to spell it out for me.”   
“May we watch the next one?”  
Kit looked at him, really looked at him. He has freckles, sprinkled like stardust across the bridge of his nose, his eyes were the kind that you never knew what color they were, a weird mixture between blue and green, Kit never knew which one to choose to describe them, his navy blue shirt bringing out the blue in them today. His lips were a perfect pink, something Kit never thought he would say about another boy. His hair curled perfectly around the base of his neck, falling onto his forehead in unruly curls.   
“Kit? Stop doing that.” Ty pouted.  
“Doing what?” Kit exclaimed.  
“Getting distracted by me, my looks. You’re so obvious.” He nudged him with his shoulder.   
Kit laughed, something he found himself doing a lot with Ty, “Alright, alright. Blind Banker, here we come.”  
“Blind Banker?”  
“It’s the name of the second episode, silly.” Kit fiddled with the laptop, clicking the next episode.  
They watched in silence, somewhere in the middle of the episode, their hands tangled together. It was so normal, so comfortable, that Kit almost didn’t notice. It wasn’t until the episode ended and he looked over at Ty’s flushed face that he realized they had been holding hands. Ty looked up at him, desire clouding his beautiful, wondering eyes. For the third time that day, Kit wanted to kiss him. Not just on the forehead, or the temple, but devour him. He wanted to taste was Tiberius Blackthorn tasted like, feel how his breath felt.   
“Kit?” Ty whispered.  
Their mouths were inches away from each other, Kit’s gaze drawn to Ty’s lips until they flickered to Ty’s eyes. With that, Kit couldn’t wait any longer. Seeing the longing and desire for him in those beautiful eyes undid Kit’s last fight. Their lips met. Kit expected there to be some kind of explosion, I mean that’s what all the books say. There was no explosion, just Ty. Ty’s hands, mouth, nose, breathing. Ty nibbled on Kit’s bottom lip, a moan escaping Kit’s throat, into Ty’s mouth. Ty sucked in a breath.  
“What the hell is going on in here?” Julian was standing in the doorway, anger the only emotion Kit could register on his face.  
“Does anyone in this family know what knocking is?” Ty asked. Silence. “Privacy then?”   
“Kit, I think you should retire to your room,” Julian said, no question in his voice.  
For the first time, Kit flushed, looked over at Ty, and jumped up to exit the room. He brushed by Julian on his way out, who made no room for him to get by. “We will talk about this later.”   
Kit nodded, looked back at Ty one last time. Always back to you, Tiberius Blackthorn, always back to you.


	4. An Ode to Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you see Kit's intelligent side. He not only stands up for Ty but schools Julian on what Ty's differences really mean. Enjoy!

Ty sat in the sheet fort waiting for Julian to yell at him. Ty wasn’t upset when Julian first walked in, he found it comical almost, but as soon as Kit left he felt anger creep up into his chest with an ache.   
“What are you thinking, Ty?” Julian asked sternly.  
“I’m not thinking, Julian. For once in my life, I’m not overthinking, overanalyzing. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?” Ty’s voice was rising, the anger he’s kept at bay since Kit has been around rearing its ugly head.  
“Ty.” Julian’s voice held a warning Ty ignored.  
“I mean you hate that I’m different. You basically tiptoe around the subject every time it’s brought up!”  
“That’s not true Ty, and you know it!”   
“But isn’t it, Julian?” Ty shouted. “You hate that I’m different, but Kit celebrates it. He sits here with me and watches this show that he knew I would love, but also to show me that it’s okay for people to be different! Why can’t you do that?”   
“Ty, I didn’t even know about this show! You know that Shadowhunters don’t have what the mundane world does. I am not hiding that you are different, and I don’t hate it, contrary to popular belief. I am trying to protect you, you know Shadowhunters aren’t kind to those who are different.” Julian’s voice was calming. He knew how to talk to Ty when he was getting like this.   
“You don’t hide it because you can’t. When I’m retracting from your touch, when I’m counting my fingers, clasping my hands together, everyone notices. You couldn’t hide me if you tried. I know it’s easy to hide Uncle Arthur, but not me. Just because the Scholomance isn’t something you would do, doesn’t mean it’s something I am not interested in.”  
“Ty, you are acting like a child.” Julian sounded shocked, exhausted, and angry all at the same time.   
“That’s because I am one, not all of us had to grow up as quickly as you Julian.”  
Julian was silent for a long time. He was playing with the fabric of his shirt absentmindedly, his head hanging low, “You’d do well to remember why I had to grow up so quickly Tiberius.”   
Julian left, leaving Ty in the library alone. Ty wondered if Julian was going to Kit now, to yell at him, tell him it isn’t okay to kiss those who are different. 

…  
Kit waited from Julian in his room. He knew he should be frightened, angry even, but all he could think about was Ty. Ty’s mouth was on his moments ago, his breath dancing in the space between them with every breakaway, Ty’s hands in his hair, pulling him to him, Ty whispering his name. All of Kit’s thoughts were on Ty almost all of the time now, so much more so than that night in the basement. There is a possibility that Ty could be his. Kit never thought much about dating a man, but loving Ty didn’t feel odd, it wasn’t something he had to think about, he just did it. It was the first thing he just allowed himself to do without his father’s permission or guidance. So much of him was angry at his father for hiding Shadowhunters from him, hiding Ty from him. Rook lied to him about these people, lied about who they are to hide his own identity, without thinking about Kit.   
There was a knock at the door, Kit sighed, knowing it was Julian. “Come in.”   
Julian came in and stood in the doorway. He stood there for a long while. He looks so much older than 17. He looked exhausted all the time, he and Emma were hardly ever together anymore since Mark and Emma became a thing, the circles under his eyes pronounced by his piercing eyes.   
He sighed a few times before he started talking, Kit could tell that he was searching for the right words to say. Kit suddenly felt as though he was under the eyes of a parent again.  
“Kit, you know that Ty is very,” he paused, sighed once more, “different. I know he hates when I call him that bu-”  
“But he doesn’t.” Kit cut him off.  
“What?”  
“He doesn’t hate that you call him different, he hates what you connotate different with.” Kit paused, gauging Julian’s reaction. Julian was silent, expecting, “When you say the word different you say it like it’s some sort of disease. You say it like being different is the only thing about him. He’s so much more than different, Julian. He knows he’s different he doesn’t need you or me to tell him. What he needs is for you to understand he’s different, but not treat him like that’s his only quality.”   
Julian looked at Kit for a long time, an uncomfortable amount of time, Kit thought.  
“You’re right. You’re so right. That doesn’t change the fact that his differences are going to make a relationship with him different. He has a hard time with touch, he won’t always want you to hug him, he’ll push you away and it will hurt. He’ll say things people wouldn’t normally say, and it will rip your heart open. He will-”  
“Julian, I love him.” Kit paused, shocked at himself. “I love him. I am ready for him to push me away at times, I’m ready for him to say the most absurd things. I am prepared to cook him dinner and he scoff at it. I am ready for him to have days where he doesn’t want me near him at all, just him, a book, and his music. I am ready because I love him, and him occasionally pushing me away is worth occasionally being in his arms.”   
Julian had tears in his eyes when he looked over at Kit, Kit didn’t understand why he would react in such a way. Julian nodded for a while, pat Kit on the shoulder and left the room.   
Kit slowly let it settle in, what he said, how he feels. A smile spread across his face, he jumped up and ran down the hallway, towards the library.  
...  
When Kit arrived at the library Ty was still there, staring at where the projector was displaying Sherlock, except nothing was playing. Kit plopped down next to him, “What are you doing?” he asked, a smile on his face.  
“I wanted to watch more, but I also wanted to wait for you, so I am watching the episode we watched before.”   
Kit looked at him, his brow furrowing in confusion, “Ty, there’s nothing playing.”  
“In my head, Kit. In my head, I am rewatching Blind Banker.”   
“Oh, cool. Did you want to start the next episode then?”  
“I’d like that,” he said quietly.   
“Hey, you alright?” Kit said, nudging him with his shoulder.  
Ty was quiet, looking at Kit’s face for a while, “I will be. Confrontation makes me weird.”  
“I’m here if you need to talk, though.” Kit said, moving his curls from his forehead, looking deeper into his eyes.   
Ty wrapped his hand around Kit’s neck, bringing his head down for a quick, passionate kiss, “I know,” he said against Kit’s lips, “I know.”   
“I’ll always be here for you.” Kit put his arms around Ty and breathed him in for the first time, books and generic shampoo is the only way Kit could describe it, and he doesn’t know how, but he knew that this was now his favorite scent. That every time he opened a book and smelled the pages his freckles would flash before Kit’s eyes. This made Kit smile and bury his head into Ty’s hair, kissing the top of his head, and turning his attention to the screen, back to Sherlock Holmes, who reminded him so much of the man he loved.


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Kit waking up in each other's arms, Kit training while Ty gets blushy and a surprise!

Ty woke up long before Kit did. Kit’s arms were wrapped around him, Kit’s arm settled in the dip at his hips. His long lashes fanned across his cheeks, the bright blonde of his hair so deeply contrasting with Ty’s dark curls. Kit mumbled in his sleep, it made Ty nervous that he was having a bad dream, his brows occasionally coming together, making his peaceful, youthful face look pained. After a long while of staring at Kit, Ty reached up and placed a kiss on his nose, the curve of his mouth. Kit smiled and slowly woke up, his arms tightening around Ty in a protective hold as he stretched.   
“Mmm,” Ty hummed, “that feels nice.”  
Kit placed a kiss on top his curls, “Tell me about it.”   
“Your arms are so strong, I feel like I could never be harmed when I lay in them. You are so beautiful when you sleep, waking up to you was a delight. You are the most beaut-”  
“You don’t have to tell me about it, Ty. It’s a figure of speech.” Kit said, ruffling Ty’s hair.  
“Oh,” Ty said, “I am not good with a figure of speech. I don’t get those jokes.”  
“You’re adorable.” Kit placed a kiss on his forehead, “It’s okay, I like hearing about myself. Call me narcissistic,” he joked.  
“Yeah, that’s pretty narcissistic.” Ty said, smiling. Ty couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. The last time he wanted someone to touch him, the last time he didn’t want to vomit when someone called him out for being the “butt end of every joke”.   
“If you two are done making out, breakfast is ready.” Livvy was in the library suddenly, scowling down at the two of them.   
“I don’t think we are quite done,” Ty said sarcastically, smiling over at Livvy.  
She rolled her eyes, sighed, and went towards the door, “It’s waffles, and I will eat yours if you don’t get down there.”  
Most people wouldn’t have heard the love behind her words dripping with venom, but Ty did. “See you in a few, you grump,” he yelled after her.   
He awaited a response, but none came.   
Ty and Kit took forever to untangle from one another, it seemed like the process would begin but then they’d get talking, and tangled in one another once more. Once the two finally got downstairs they whole family was in the kitchen, “Ow, Ow!” They all shouted profanities, lovey things, kissing noises, Tavvy was singing “Ty and Kit sitting in a tree…” it all muddle together. Ty’s face instantly became red, worried that maybe Kit didn’t want everyone to know, but when he looked up at Kit he was beaming with pride. He was smiling and laughing and shaking Julian’s hand like we had just gotten married. Ty rolled his eyes and sat down, putting his headphones in immediately, the loud noises and laughter were getting to him after being in such a peaceful place with Kit.   
Sometime throughout breakfast Kit passed Ty a note stating that he was going to the training room for his lesson. Ty didn’t respond, too immersed in his music to even know how. His mind raced to what he heard Kit tell Julian.   
Kit loves me, Ty thought. He knows my strengths, my weaknesses, my differences, and he still loves me. He must admit when he first got feelings for Kit he was worried, no boy like Kit would want to be with someone who slowed him down, especially if that someone was a boy. Kit was often labeled the flirt, he flirted with every girl we passed, winking and smiling, telling them they are pretty and picking up their necklaces off their chest to “get a closer look” so when Kit had started flirting with Ty, he thought nothing of it. He thought it was just in Kit’s nature, how he communicated.   
Then he thought about last night, talking with Kit for hours, laughing and crying with him, Kit laughing and crying. They didn’t fall asleep until the sun came up. The last thing Kit whispered to him last night was, “I wondered what you would look like in the morning sun.”  
Ty muttered, “Did I disappoint?” He was already half asleep by now.   
“You astound and shock me, Tiberius Blackthorn. I didn’t know a person could be so beautiful, so pure.” Ty opened his eyes quickly to peer into Kit’s. His gold eyes caught the sun, the fire burning deep within Kit was now burning in his eyes. He was too beautiful to look at. Ty closed his eyes and fell fast asleep in Kit’s arms.   
Ty noticed that he was smiling to himself, got up, and made his way to the training room. The sea can be seen from all the windows in the training room. Kit was there, pale, lean and newly marked working with Julian and Diego, laughing, sweating, fighting. Ty opened the door quietly and plopped down, the boys didn’t even notice him. He watched Kit interact with his strong jaw and soft, caring eyes. His small waist expanding into a broad chest, when he was in combat he reminded of Ty of a cobra.  
An hour went by before Kit noticed Ty in the corner. They were wrapping up training, cleaning up weapons and taking off their gear. Kit winked at Ty as he shed his shirt, a pale chest and lean stomach, along with that wink, made Ty blush.   
Kit finished training and went over to Ty, “Remember when Keiran came?” Kit said excitedly.  
“I do,” Ty remembered that is Keiran hadn’t shown up Kit and Ty would have shared their first kiss a lot sooner.  
“The fey need our help again.”  
“Shadowhunters don’t help fairies.” Ty said, panic making his voice rise.  
“According to the revisions the Clave made, we can. Also, they come with another bargaining chip.”  
Ty raised an eyebrow.  
“Helen.”   
Ty froze. Helen, they have Helen? Wasn’t she on the island? Wasn’t she with Alaine? She was safe.  
Kit put his hands on Ty’s shoulders, hunkering down to look into Ty’s eyes, “Hey, stop overthinking it. They are giving us Helen, giving you Helen. She’s safe, they have promise, she hasn’t even left the island. They are promising to talk the Clave into allowing her back if we help them with this assignment.”  
“So she’s safe?” Ty asked.  
“Safe as a button.”   
Ty raised his eyebrow.  
“Fuck, sorry. Yes, Ty, she’s safe, and she’s coming home.” Kit threw his arms around Ty, hugging him tight.  
At first, Ty was nervous, he didn’t know if his body would allow Kit to touch him, but his body sagged into Kit’s. Something he never expected to happen was all of a sudden possible. Helen is coming home.


	6. Will do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert!

Since Helen has been home things have been different, very different. Julian left, he went to another institute to study just like Christina did, we are hoping he decides to come home. He left in the middle of the night, leaving a note for us all saying that Helen and Alaine can take care of us while he’s away.  
Emma was just as shocked as all of us, she seems to be shocked for another reason. Mark had his arms around her waist, kissing her hair from behind. She turned and buried her head into his shoulder. Livvy, Tavvy, and Ty didn’t seem to have that big of a reaction, they just nodded and went about their day. Ty knew that Julian needed to get away, he hadn’t had a chance to be a child and he needed to now. Ty also had Kit. Kit has been wonderful, he was a huge help in the investigation, Julian joked that he definitely lived up to the Herondale name. Jace has been coming around once in a while to have dinner with us, he likes having family around.   
Kit and Ty have been together for about a month now and Ty constantly wonders when the butterflies will fade, when he will look over at Kit and not be in awe by his beauty any longer. He wondered this out loud a couple days ago and Kit laughs, kissed his nose and said, “Hopefully never.”  
Ty has only flinched from Kit once, they were in the training room and Kit was trying to teach Ty how to do a certain throw with the knife and Ty had gotten overwhelmed at failing in front of Kit. He sank onto the ground and Kit tried to put his arms around Ty, Ty shoved him away and left. He had expected that to be enough for Kit, for him to realize Ty was too much to handle. He knocked on Ty’s door hours later and laid in bed with him for hours just talking, not physical contact just talked about his day, and the book he had finished. Ty had silent tears streaming down his face, wondering what he did to deserve someone like Kit.   
Helen and Alaine have been wonderfully happy together, they add laughter to the institute, Julian and Emma use to do that but they hardly speak ever since Mark and Emma have started being an item. They were so showy about it, Ty thought. They kissed every time they entered a room, Mark’s fingers always in Emma’s hair. She smiled at him as if no one else was in the room, it was intimate, and most of the time unsettling. Ty always tried to be very mindful with Kit. Not only because they were two boys, but because Ty didn’t really like everyone seeing their intimate moments, that was for them and for them alone.   
Kit came up to him, and took his hand, pulling him away from the window seat. He leads him upstairs, into his room and they both flopped onto the bed.   
“God, I miss you,” he said, smiling into Ty’s hair.   
“I was right there, I am always right here.” Ty took a big breath, breathing him in.   
“I know, but I miss this. I miss being with you, you in my arms. I hate being away from you, from this.”  
Ty smiled, “I know, me too.” Ty pulled back from Kit’s chest to kiss him. He put his hands in Kit’s hair, his mouth falling into the familiar rhythm that it was so used to dancing to. Kit’s teeth bit into his bottom lip, Ty’s arms circling around Kit’s waist. Ty rolled Kit on top of him, their hips grinding together, Kit’s mouth was on Ty’s throat, nibbling and sucking. A deep moan escaped Ty’s mouth, Kit’s mouth meeting his once more.   
“Ty, fuck.” Kit groaned.   
Ty quickly switched their positions, putting himself on top, quickly taking Kit’s shirt off to bare his muscular chest. He kissed Kit’s chest, Kit fisting his fingers into Ty’s hair.   
“Kit, what do you want?” Ty asked breathlessly.  
“You. All of you.” Kit said, looking deeply into Ty’s eyes. He could see his freckles and his beautiful eyes. He knew in that moment that he wanted nothing more than to be with Ty in every way possible.   
Ty looked back, eyes wide and innocent, he did a quick, determined nod. He went back to kissing Kit, all over. He slowly unbuckles his pants. He felt the hardness there and grinned. He was more than a little proud of himself for being the cause of it. He put his hand around it, feeling the warmth through Kit’s boxers. Kit gasped, propping himself up on his elbows. Ty pulled his hand away, “I’m sorry!”  
“No, it was good. It felt good.”  
“Oh, okay.” Ty bit his lip, looking back down at where his hand should be.  
“Oh god, don’t bite your lip.”  
Ty smiled and put his hand back around him, Kit gasped again, but this time, Ty started moving his hand.   
“Oh my god.” Kit fell back against the pillows, “Come here.”  
Ty kept his hand where it was, bringing his mouth down on Kit’s where raspy moans were escaping with every movement. “Does it feel good?” Ty asked, knowing fully well it felt good.  
“So fucking good.” With that, Ty pulled down Kit’s underwear, wrapping his hand around Kit once more, this time, skin to skin. “Fuck!” Kit said through gritted teeth. A few more tugs and Kit was saying Ty’s name, his hands going into Ty’s hair, pulling Ty down to him. Kit kissed him deeply and passionately. They laid there quiet for some time while Kit recovered. Once his breathing slowed he turned to Ty and chuckled, “That really wasn’t what I had planned.”  
“Same.” Ty could feel his arousal hard against his leg. He tried to hide it, but Kit’s hands were on him in no time, “Your turn.”   
Ty let out a moan, Kit’s hands were so warm and sure. Kit’s mouth was on his, wanting. His tongue wandering, wanting. Ty moaned, he felt something in his stomach growing.   
“Ty.” There was a knock at the door.  
“Shit.” Kit scrambled off the bed, throwing clothes on.  
“Ty, it’s Helen. I need to talk to you.”  
“Uhm, hold on,” Ty yelled, trying to wipe the evidence of the past 20 minutes off his shirt.  
He heard her laugh, “I’ll be waiting in the library.”  
Ty fell back onto the bed, putting his hands over his eyes, “Why does my family know nothing about timing?”  
Kit laughed, winked, and kissed his cheek, “Go see her, come back, though.”  
“Will do,” he said, kissing his cheek in return.


	7. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter, this may be one of my favorite ones!

Helen was waiting for Ty in the library, her eyes glancing around the space, still unable to believe she was home. When she left Ty was just a little boy, now he was making out with boys and talking back. She realized how fond she was of Ty has only grown since her return, he made her laugh and question what she knew as normal.   
Ty came into the library, his cheeks were bright red, his hair was tousled, his lips plump from kissing. His eyes were wild, he looked beautiful this way, so mature. “What is it, Helen?”  
His voice sounded almost business like. Helen couldn’t help but smile, “There has been word from Julian. I wanted you to read his letter.”  
“It couldn’t wait?” Ty’s voice was annoyed, only amusing Helen further.   
“Afraid not.”   
Ty took the envelope and read the letter quickly, his eyes darted up to Helen’s throughout the letter, question and worry within them, “He’s on a mission and needs my help researching. The New York institute doesn’t have me, he says.”  
“I know, I read the letter sweet boy.”   
“He wants me to go there and help.” Ty was astonished, he sounded confused.   
Helen smiled, knowing that he was in need of comfort. Ty didn’t do well with unexpected change, and this was a huge change. Julian was requesting that he goes to New York, leave behind Livvy, and Tavvy, most of all Kit. His letter specifically states that the invitation only extended to him. “You have to make a decision, Tiberius.”  
Ty’s eyebrows were pulled together in confusion, he licked his lips, counting his fingers one by one, blinking quickly, “I, uh, I need to think. I need to talk to Kit. Maybe Julian will let him com-”  
“Don’t count on it. The New York institute is one of the most important, and they have reasons behind their actions. If they want you and only you there is a reason, probably not to cause too much suspicion, also we need someone here at the institute to protect our city. To protect our family. We need Kit here.” Helen moved forward to brush the hair from Ty’s forehead. He flinched and smacked her hand away, retreating into himself, sinking to the floor.  
“I can’t leave him. I don’t like who I am without him, he makes me better. Normal.”  
“There is no such thing as normal, Ty. You are who you are without Kit, but his love is what makes you Tiberius Blackthorn, he doesn’t change who you are, you are no better or worse without him, it’s just your worst is a lot easier with him around.”  
“What do I tell him? How to I tell him?”   
Helen put her hand on his shoulder, this time, he accepted the gesture. “You tell him that you love him, that you are going to miss him, but this is what you were always meant to do. You need to go help your brother in New York. He loves you, Tiberius, he’ll understand.”   
“Do you honestly believe he’ll take the news well? That he’ll just accept that I am about to go put myself in harms way and that he isn’t allowed to be there to protect me? Think again, Helen. I can’t even go down to the beach without him worrying about me getting a sunburn.”  
She laughed out loud at this. She remembered when she and Alaine started dating, how she would have said the same exact thing, and reacted the same exact way. No way would Alaine have let her do what Julian is asking Ty to do.   
“Why are you laughing at my plight?”   
“You just remind me a lot of myself at your age. You need to decide if you want to go and help your brother, or if you want to stay here. You have until tomorrow.” With that she left, leaving Ty to make the hardest decision yet. 

...  
When Ty entered his room Kit was there, laying on the bed with his back to the door, reading a comic. He immediately turned over when he heard the door shut. “Hey handsome.”  
Ty smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, “I have to talk to you.”  
At that, Kit sat up, wrapping his arms around Ty, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Kit kissed the top of Ty’s head,  
“Julian needs me to go to the New York Institute, you know, where Jace is. He needs my help, Kit.”  
Kit withdrew from Ty, looking him in the eyes, “Whoa, really? We’ve been invited to the New York institute? That place is legendary! When are we leaving? I need to pa-”  
“No,” Ty interrupted, “I have to go alone. The orders were specific.”   
“What do you mean alone? You can’t go alone. You need help, I need to be there.” Kit sounded like a wounded animal, his eyes were confused and wild searching Ty’s face.   
Ty refused to look up at him, his hair casting a shadow, “Believe it or not, Kit, I can protect myself. I may be different but I’m not an idiot.”   
“How on earth can you believe I am calling you an idiot? You know I don’t think you are an idiot. You are the smartest person I know Ty, but you and I fight better together. Why can’t I go?”  
“Because Julian said that the offer only extends to one person, me. You need to stay here and protect my family. I love you, Kit Herondale, and I am trusting you to protect my family. If that isn’t a sign of true lo-”  
“I love you too,” Kit interrupted, “and I will protect your family as they are mine as well.” Kit’s lips were on Ty’s then, passionate and wanting. Ty gave into his urges for the second time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment letting me know! Keep my writing fuel flowing!


	8. New York, City of the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty hates New York City, the research is mindless, which leaves room for his mind to wander, until he notices something interesting about Julian.

When Ty arrived in New York he instantly hated it. He felt an absence, his stomach was constantly empty, no matter how much he ate. He was happy to see Julian, but that only lasted a few moments. Ty remembered reading somewhere that if you can’t be away from your partner than you are too dependent on them. For the first few weeks he worried, there wasn’t much else for Ty to do throughout the mindless research Julian had him doing. He worried that he was in an unhealthy relationship, that Kit was going to find someone better, a girl maybe.  
Since there was no technology allowed in the L.A institute, Ty didn’t have a phone, neither did Kit. Their communication happened through email, the communication being seldom. Ty was staring at the last correspondence that Kit has sent him, as he has for the past week. 

-I miss you. I see you in everything and everywhere. The library smells like the lingering scent of you. It’s not strong enough for you to actually be here, just a sad waning sent that gets more and more faint every passing minute. Look at me, writing love emails. What have you done to me? I hope all is well in New York!  
Love always,  
Kit Herondale

To this Ty simply replied,  
-You are nowhere here, nowhere. At least you have a piece of me Kit Herondale, a piece of my sent, my soul, and my heart. All is not well in New York. It is the city of the damned. I feel the loss of you heavily. I don’t think the word ‘missing’ quite explains how I feel about your absence. I love you.  
Ty

Ty worried that his email had been too brash, too angsty for Kit. He has been in New York for a month, the New York institute is filled with Shadowhunters. Ty didn’t speak to them much. The only Shadowhunter he has been in contact with is the one who helps with research, Miles. He was interesting, he fascinated Ty. Ty had never seen silver eyes, gray sure, but never silver. Miles’ eyes were more than compelling, they search Ty’s soul, constantly knew what he was thinking or about to say. He never commented on Ty’s behavior. Ty flinches every single time Miles hovers above him, or makes a movement in Ty’s direction, he has gone into one of his episodes three times from Miles touching him without thinking. When Ty is having an episode one brush of fabric can make him feel like his skin is being ripped off, his own clothes causing him agony, but he fights through it. Miles brushed his arm and Ty lost it. Miles still has never commented on his behavior or treating him differently because of it.  
“Have you guys been able to track them?” Julian was in the computer room now, gear on, his muscles more defined than ever since his move to New York.  
“There was some magic use around Central Park at about 11:46 p.m, minor magic, may have tried to glamor it but I didn’t pick up anything.” Miles answers.  
“So you think this could have been some bigger magic glamoured to be just a small spell?” Jace came in, mirroring Julian in all black. Ty’s heart always stutters when he sees Jace. Before Ty’s brain has time to register Jace as Jace he always mistook him at Kit. His light blonde hair, the build, the cocky gait. He always becomes very flustered in Jace’s presence.  
“That’s what I’m saying.”  
“Text me exact coordinates of the magic use. Julian, I hope you don’t have any hot dates tonight, you’re spending the night with me.” Jace winked in Julian’s direction, Julian blushed.  
Ty rose his eyebrow in Julian’s direction. What the hell was that? Julian lowered his eyes in response. Finally, something actually interesting to look into.  
“You could cut that tension with a butter knife,” Miles chuckled  
“Tell me about it. Hey Miles,” Ty says, his voice showing a hint of a question, “how do you know where the magic is, and when the fae use magic?”  
“Oh, I am part fae, kind of like your brother and sister. I am attuned to the magical part of me much more than the Shadowhunter side, why do you think I sit here while they go off to battle.”  
“Is that why you have such beautiful eyes?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Ty regretted them. He felt the blood rush to his face.  
“Oh,” Miles said, leaning back in his chair, a grin spreading across his face, “you think I have beautiful eyes?”  
“I can’t be the only one who has noticed,” Ty muttered.  
“No, not at all.” Miles stared in Ty’s direction for a little while longer, shook his head, and went back to his computer screen.  
Just then an email from Kit was in Ty’s inbox.  
-Tiberius, if you think half of me didnt leave with you, you are wrong. I’m sorry for the slow responses, I am in the middle of an investigation with Diego. The vampires are super mad for reasons I am sure you are aware of. We shouldn’t have set their boss man up. I love you, please tell me you are coming home soon.  
Yours always,  
Kit  
Ty sighed and powered off his computer, “I’m going to bed.”  
“Do you have a boyfriend?” Miles blurts.  
Ty was shocked at first, then his eyebrows drew in, “No, why?” Ty knew many Shadowhunters were not okay with Kit and his relationship.  
“Do you want to get out of here? You haven’t left since arriving. The city is beautiful.”  
It slowly registered with Ty that Miles was asking him out and that he had just lied about not having a boyfriend which must look pretty bad. “Oh, I mean, I do have a significant other, just not a boyfriend.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry man, I just thought-”  
“No, it’s okay.” Ty has never lied before, and this is probably why. It felt horrible.  
“We could still get out of here, though, as friends. I know a great Chinese place.”  
Ty thought about it for a long while, and came to the conclusion that he had nothing better to do, “Sure.”  
...  
By the end of the night, Ty felt like pieces of him were coming back, like he was himself. Miles made him laugh and feel at home. He stopped obsessing over Kit for the first time since he had been in New York City. As Miles and Ty walked home Ty slowly began to realize himself, his heart was beating fast, his palms were sweating. They stopped outside of the institute, Miles was staring into his eyes, reading him, feeling him. Ty looked back into his eyes, the silver having swirls of green, yellow, purple around the pupil. Miles bit his lip and began leaning in. Ty snapped out of it, “Miles, no.”  
“You like me Tiberius Blackthorn, and I like you.”  
Ty thought about that for a moment, Miles wasn’t wrong. Ty definitely felt something for Miles, but he knew it wasn’t anything close to what he felt for Kit. “Yes Miles, I like you, but I love someone else. I am not going to jeopardize who I love for someone I simply like. I’m sorry, this was a wonderful night and you are a wonderful guy, but I am in love with Kit, and that’s that. Please don’t try this again.”  
Miles didn’t answer for a long time, he was kicking a pebble with his foot and slowly nodding his head, “Okay. Friends then, I hope?”  
Ty smiled, “Friends then.” The parabatai laws came to Ty then, bold and clear. Ty paused for a moment and followed Miles back into the institute.


	9. Home is Where the Mind Wanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected couple will definitely be another fic I write more extensively on!   
> Kit is an angel, there is no doubt about that!

Kit’s email flashed on the screen.  
-Tiberius, if you think half of me didn’t leave with you, you are wrong. I’m sorry for the slow responses, I am in the middle of an investigation with Diego. The vampires are super mad for reasons I am sure you are aware of. We shouldn’t have set their boss man up. I love you, please tell me you are coming home soon.  
Yours always,  
Kit  
Ty hasn’t replied in a week. His mishap with Miles has frazzled him. He has gone back to who he was without Kit which was his biggest fear. His emotions are completely shut off, the only thing he felt anything is when he caught Julian and Jace in the hallway to his bedroom completely enthralled with each other.  
He worried for Clary but days later Julian and Clary and Jace were all in Julian’s bedroom completely naked together, so Ty has decided to not worry about what his brother was doing because it seemed as though no one was getting hurt.   
Ty missed Kit insanely, he found himself having urges he wasn’t used to ever having before, so he had to find out how to please himself the way Kit would. This made him insanely shameful and embarrassed. His attention went back to his computer as a bing from his email alerted him Kit had emailed him.   
Why do I have an unsettling feeling that you are ignoring my email? I miss you, Ty, my only lifeline is these emails. Please get back to me as soon as you can. I love you Tiberius Blackthorn.   
Yours,  
Kit  
Ty sighed and replied back,  
Things are just getting crazy here with the investigation. I love you too, Christopher Herondale. I hope your investigation is going well as well. Julian says I should be home within the week. Again, I love you.   
With much love,  
Tiberius Blackthorn  
With that, Ty clicked off his computer and decided to get dinner. Everyone was in the dining center, making it extremely loud and overwhelming. As soon as Ty entered he yelled and covered his ears, falling to the ground. Julian ran over to him, “Ty, it’s okay. Stand up now. Yes, good job, let’s walk outside of the dining center. Good job Ty, good job. Here we go, just a few more steps.”  
It was all a blur to Ty, the only thing he was aware of was Julian’s voice, soothing and caring. When he got outside he uncovered his ears, his breathing still on the cusp of hyperventilation  
“I’m sorry, I thought I was better, that hasn’t happened in a long-”  
“Don’t apologize for who you are. Ever. Kit would die if he heard you apologize for being you.”  
“Yes well, Kit isn’t here, no help from you I might add.” Ty always did this after an episode, distanced people, insulted people where he knew it hurt most.   
“I think you should go home tomorrow. We are wrapping up the case, that’s why everyone is in the dining center, we are celebrating.”   
Ty marveled at the idea of going home. He didn’t think it was real at first, just his mind playing tricks on him after an episode. “You mean it, Julian? Does that mean you are coming home too?”   
Julian’s face fell, “No Ty, I am staying here, and I think you can deduce why. I love them, I love them so much.”  
Ty could see the adoration in Julian’s eyes, the pure, innocent love that he feels for Kit was present in Julian.   
“Both of them? At the same time?”  
“I have so much heart, Ty,” he chuckled then, “how can you be shocked that I fell in love with two people?”  
“And them? They both love you.” Ty was incredulous. He hardly understands loving one person, let alone two.  
“Yes Tiberius, they love me as I love them. It’s unconventional, but it’s how it is.”  
Ty nodded and let the news that his brother wasn’t coming home sink in. Right after that, it sunk in that he was going home, to Kit.  
“When do I leave tomorrow?”   
...   
Ty only said goodbye to Miles. Miles was good spirited about it, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek, promising they’d see each other again. Ty nodded, eyes down. He didn’t feel like he could promise that.  
...  
Kit has been going crazy since Ty has been gone. He worried about him every minute of every day. He knew the New York Institute was crowded and loud and those were two things Ty loathed. For a while, he couldn’t be sure how Ty was getting along in New York, but then Ty’s empty emails arrived week after week and it was just evidence of how awful it was for Ty there, and this just made missing him worse.  
Kit sleeps in Ty’s bed, uses his body wash and shampoo, anything to get him closer to his love. His investigation has been going on without any hiccups, making this attempt at distraction null and void.   
Ty’s emails explaining that he would be home in a week was displayed on the flickering computer screen in the institute. Kit sighed and sulked for about an hour, and then decided he should go train.   
After a few hours into training he heard a commotion downstairs. He quickly grabbed a weapon and charged for the foyer. Spear in hand, Kit jumped from the second floor, landing right in front of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.   
“Ty?”


	10. Coming Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, Smut, and more smut!

Ty didn’t know what he had expected when he arrived home, but as soon as he walked into the door an angel was gliding through the air, spear in hand, looking like a literal picture of Raziel. The sun hit him just right, blinding Ty from seeing who it was. When he landed, though, Ty’s heart quickened, his face flushing. Kit was crouched before him, saying his name.  
“Ty?”  
Ty half smiled, “In the flesh.” His ability with non-literal speech has increased since his time with Kit, seeing how he always spoke with such.   
Kit’s arms were around him instantly, his face in Ty’s hair, breathing him in, “I missed you. I missed you so much.” He kept repeating this quietly while the rest of Ty’s family just looked on smiling at Ty’s happiness.   
Kit drew back then, only enough to look into Ty’s eyes. Ty forgot Kit’s strange ability to search his soul with one glance, but it made him blush. Kit’s eyes searched his, questioningly, lovingly, desperation written all over his face. Ty completely forgot about his family looking on and pulled Kit into a passionate kiss. Kit’s mouth was desperate, wanting, hungry. Ty matched his speed, his wanting, his thirst.   
“I missed you too,” Ty whispered.   
“Can we please welcome our brother back?” Drusilla asked, voice dripping with anger.   
Kit, used to her disdain for him, chuckled to himself and stepped back. The family immediately engulfed Ty. Dru, Tavvy, Mark, Helen all there welcoming Ty back.   
“Hey, where’s Emma? I need to talk to her?” Ty said, remembering that he needed to talk to her for Julian.   
Mark answered, “She’s replacing you in New York. You’ve missed a lot, brother.”   
“What exactly have I missed?”  
“Emma admitted her love for Julian to us and Mark, told us about the parabatai curse, found a way around it, and called Julian and asked to replace you in New York. Julian was hesitant, so Emma knew that he was hiding something like she always does.” Helen replied the half smile she always wore growing into a full one, she loves drama.   
“I did miss a lot,” Ty muttered, “I’m tired from my flight, I need to lay down.”  
“Of course, we will wake you for dinner,” Helen said, bringing Ty in for one last embrace, Ty really loves having her around. Julian did a good job, but he wasn’t much of a hugger, a nurturer.   
Ty looked over at Kit, hoping he would get the message to join him upstairs. Ty walked into his room, setting his bags down and plopping onto his bed. He could smell Kit on the sheets, this made him smile. Thinking of Kit laying in his bed late at night reading his comics and fantasizing about Ty. Ty’s face felt warm, flushing once again. Just then he realized how much he needed Kit to come to his room, to have got his message in his look downstairs.  
Just then Kit walked into the room and plopped down next to him, “I can’t believe it’s you. I’m afraid I might be dreaming again.”   
“What happens next, you know, in your dreams?” Ty said quietly, blushing the next shade of red.   
Kit wiggled his eyebrows, a magnificent smile forming his face into the sexiest painting Ty has ever seen. “This,” He replies, his mouth coming down onto Ty’s, desire making Ty moan into Kit. Kit took advantage of Ty’s gaping mouth, searching Ty’s warm mouth with his tongue. His tongue gliding against Ty’s parted lips, his teeth latching onto his bottom lip making another moan escape Ty’s throat.   
“Oh my god,” Ty panted, “You should tell me about your dreams more often.”   
“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Kit said, his voice dripping with seduction.   
“Mhm,” Ty whimpered.   
Kit was rubbing Ty with a rhythmic motion, enough to get him panting, but not enough to get him off.   
“Do you want to know what happens next?” Kit purred into Ty’s ear, nibbling the lobe.  
“Yes.”  
“I leave you here, wanting. I return to you when I am ready to.” Kit was rubbing faster, harder now, “I stare into your eyes, begging me to take you all the way, but I don’t, not for a very long time.” Kit kisses Ty’s temple, “I hope you aren’t as tired as you expressed downstairs, we are going to be here awhile.”   
“Fuck,” Ty exhales.   
“Not so soon, Tiberius Blackthorn.” Kit suddenly pulled completely away from Ty, running out of the room mumbling he’d be back and not to move.   
Ty exhaled, smiling and biting his bottom lip. How much he loved Kit constantly overwhelmed him, but not in the usual bad way things overwhelm him, but in a wonderful way. For the first time ever Ty allowed himself to be overwhelmed, overrun with emotion. He allowed himself to revel in something that was good for him and not the greater good for the family. Julian has always gotten so much credit for taking care of the family, but Ty believes that he never got enough credit for how much he did around the house, how much he did for the family. Ty shifted and realized he was still extremely affected by Kit and winced. He has been in this state for a month due to promising Kit he wouldn’t masturbate while he was away. Ty promised, only because he thought it was super hot and because Kit promised he would reward him when he got home. He wondered how much of a reward this was, now doubting Kit’s idea of what a reward was.   
Suddenly Kit came into the room holding three neck ties. Ty’s eyes went wide, the realization of what Kit is about to do settling in. He wanted to be totally against the idea of being tied up, of being completely and utterly defenseless, but he was too eager to even try to pretend he didn’t want to succumb to Kit’s every desire.   
“Are you going to tie me up?” Ty asked allowed, already knowing the answer.  
“And blindfold you,” Kit said simply.  
“Where did you get a desire to do this?” Ty said, knowing fully well they were both virgins, which Ty was hoping would change tonight.  
“I watched something online after a dream I had three nights after you left.” Kit was still nonchalant, his fingers expertly tying Ty’s hands to the bed posts while Ty held himself up on his hands and knees, every movement pressing Kit’s erection against his ass. Ty tried to suppress his groan, he failed.   
“You’re enjoying this, I know you are.” Kit said, purposefully thrusting into him this time. Ty was already panting.   
“What gave me away?”   
He chuckled, then suddenly he stilled, “Ty at any point during this experience you get uncomfortable, or change your mind, tell me. Tell me to stop and I will.”  
Ty couldn’t imagine him telling Kit to stop anything but Ty smiled at his thoughtfulness and replied, “Of course.”   
“Good.” Kit said, his voice returning back to playful, seductive. He slapped Ty’s backside making Ty moan and yelp simultaneously.   
Ty was more than ready to get lost in Kit, but Kit was taking his time, taking off his shirt and Ty’s their skin touching, the electricity between them was hard to ignore. Kit was kissing Ty’s back, his neck, all the way down to where his twin dimples were on his tailbone. Ty’s breathing was practically hyperventilating at this point. Kit slowly pulled down his sweats and boxers, making him completely naked. Ty thought he would be self-conscious, that he would freak but he wasn’t. He had never been more comfortable. Maybe it was his pure wanting and hunger for Kit, or maybe it was that Kit was his person, the person he was meant to do this with.   
“The computer said you have to start small, so we will start with fingers and see where we get.” Kit has this amazing way of explaining everything he is doing to make Ty feel comfortable, he knew that you can’t surprise Ty, so he explained everything.   
Ty heard Kit squirt some lubricant into his hand and rub it on Ty’s bottom, it was cold, making Ty recoil.  
“Are you okay?” Kit’s voice was strained with worry and desire.  
“Yes, it was just cold.” Ty breathed.   
Kit didn’t respond, he slowly eased into Ty, Ty gasped, “Fuck.”  
“How does it feel?” Kit was slowly massaging Ty’s rear with his other hand, soothing and arousing him all at the same time.   
“So good. Please.” Ty was more than desperate. Kit started moving inside of him, softly and slowly at first, then, reading Ty’s body language, faster.   
Ty begged, “More,” with a raspy voice.   
Kit obliged, sliding another finger in with ease.   
“Oh my god.” Ty gasped, grinding into Kit’s hand as quickly as he could. He could feel himself on the cusp, just about there. His hand flew to his erection, he tugged three times and exploded, yelling Kit’s name. Ty hadn’t noticed but Kit was touching himself as well, following Ty’s cry only 30 seconds later.   
They collapsed, Kit onto of Ty, and laid there. Ty felt Kit’s heartbeat on his bare back lulling him to sleep. He felt Kit kiss his temple and began untying him, he was asleep before Kit had finished untying him.   
…  
Ty was the first one to wake up, his limbs aching, his backside throbbing. Kit was asleep, his lashes fanned out, making him look younger than ever. His hair was a mess from last night’s extravaganza, but Ty rather liked him this way. He wasn’t so put together, he looked as disheveled as Ty was always and Ty appreciated the few moments he got to see him this way.  
“Stop staring.” Kit mumbled.   
“I can’t,” Ty smiled, placing a tender kiss on Kit’s temple, “I like you too much.”  
Kit smiled and opened his eyes. He seemed to be in complete and utter bliss until his brow furrowed together.   
“Hey, Ty?”  
“Mhm?” Ty answered, absentmindedly playing with Kit’s angelic hair.  
“Who is Miles?”   
Ty froze his eyebrows furrowing. /Shit/ he thought to himself.


	11. Draw me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start getting weird for Tiberius Blackthorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while! Stupid summer job! I hope you enjoy this quick new chapter!

Ty immediately questioned why Kit would even care who Miles is. 

“You were saying his name in your sleep,” Kit said shyly, pain unmistakenly making his voice waver. 

“He’s just the only guy at the institute I actually talked to. I was locked away in a computer room with him everyday, you don’t need to worry, I mean, if you are worrying.” 

Ty knew this wasn’t fully true. He had feelings for Miles, and Miles had feelings for him, but they had figured it out and Kit didn’t need to know. 

Kit let out a sigh of relief, “I don’t even know why I was worried.” He kissed Ty on his temple, a big smile spread across his face. Ty felt sick. 

The boys joined the family downstairs for dinner. Ty talked about his time in New York City and all the people he met. He expected Kit to get jealous but never did see the 

love of his life get jealous or quiet. He genuinely wanted to know everything and was excited that Ty got this experience. Ty talked about how he only had one episode at 

the institute. He questioned if he should talk about Julian, how he felt and how he explained it. He decided against it, it was not his story to tell. He wrapped up informing 

the family about his time away and decided he really needed time to himself. 

Ty loves Kit but he also needs his alone time. He leaned down to Kit who was sitting and whispered that he need time to himself and kissed his golden-haired prince on 

the cheek before exiting. Kit was very good about Ty needing his alone time. Kit’s very good about Ty in general. Even though Ty has eaten enough for a small army, he still 

felt an emptiness in his stomach. How could he lie to the love of his life? 

Was it really that big of a lie? 

Ty definitely doesn’t have feelings for Miles anymore, at least not the feelings he thought he had. He was missing Kit, though that was no excuse to catch feelings for some 

boy. 

Was Miles really just some boy?

All these questions swam in Ty’s brain while he leaned his head against the window admiring the view he never thought he’d miss. The moon was shining off the deep blue 

waves and Ty had a sudden urge to go down to the beach as if the waves were calling him.

Ty was moving as though his brain already knew where he was going, although he had no idea. He felt a strong pull and just followed that all the way down to the 

beach. As he walked he thought about the imprints his shoes left in the sand. He thought about when the tide comes in it will be as though he was never there, as though 

he never existed on this beach. 

Ty kept moving forward until the pull was too intense to ignore. He climbed up the sharp rocks, digging in the sand in between them until he found what his body was 

pulled towards. A stone, sky blue, shining with the moon, sat in the earth, almost winking at Ty. Ty picked it up and pocketed the stone. In his jet-lagged state, he didn’t 

think much of the stone. He walked back to the institute, ignored Kit’s questions once he got back into his bed and fell right asleep.


	12. I am a rock, not just another piece of sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Ty's screaming episode has nothing to do with him uniqueness.

Ty awoke with sand in his sheets, the sun creating a crease in his brow. He rolled over to find Kit’s usual spot in his bed empty, though ruffled, consoling the fear that always lays at rest in Ty’s stomach. He always thought Kit was going to realize he deserved better, that he was just biding his time and experimenting with him and would find someone he actually loved sooner or later.   
...  
When Ty first mentioned this to Kit he was confused.   
“Ty, what are you talking about?” Kit’s brows pinched together.   
“You’ll find someone better soon, Kit. Just don’t feel burdened when you have to tell me.” Ty’s face was down, staring at his hands as he counted his fingers.   
Kit was silent for a while, sighed and fidgeting and shifting his weight while he thought of a response. Suddenly, he put his finger underneath Ty’s chin, lifting his face to be level with his. His gold eyes staring into Ty’s open and vulnerable eyes, “Tiberius Blackthorn, I love you. Being here hasn’t been easy, leaving what I know hasn’t been easy, but”, he paused, rubbing his thumb across Ty’s quivering bottom lip, “you make it easy. You make it better. When I’m around you I feel like I can breath. Without you I’m under water trying to escape. I lo-”  
“I love you, too. I’m sorry I get like this.”   
“I’m not. I’ll proclaim my love for you until you finally understand that you’re the only one for me.”   
…  
“Where are you?” Kit was leaning against the door frame, his black gear making his hair almost white and his eyes like fire.   
“Right here,” Ty moved over in the bed, a gesture to tell the blonde to crawl in next to him. He obliged.   
“Where’d you go last night?” Kit was swatting sand out of Ty’s hair.   
“I went down to the beach and I found a stone,” Ty grabbed the stone from his pocket and showed it to Kit.   
“You went out to the beach in the middle of the night and found this stone? You never fail to amaze me, Blackthorn.” Kit grabbed the stone and turned it over in his hands. The blue looked iridescent in his sun-kissed hands.   
“I couldn’t help it. It was like calling to me, or something.”   
“Or something, eh? Well if there’s something i’ve learned about you Shadowhunters, it’s that you really shouldn’t ignore when shit calls to you.”   
“Yeah, you’re right. But let’s ignore that for now.” Ty took the stone and threw it to the ground and straddled Kit.   
“Yeah, tough guy?” Kit was smiling now. He tried to change their positions, but Ty held his ground.   
Kit brought his mouth to Ty’s and kissed him passionately. Though it had been awhile it was as though their bodies fell back into a familiar rhythm.   
…  
They rolled next to each other, both out of breath.   
Kit chuckled, “I’ll never get used to how amazing that feels.”   
Ty snuggled onto Kit’s chest, Kit automatically started rubbing his hair.   
Ty could feel it, feel the prickling of his skin that warned against being touched. He squinted his eyes closed and concentrated on feeling alone, feeling isolated. He wanted to want Kit’s touch, especially after what they just did but…  
“Ty, look at me, look at me. Listen to my voice, you’re okay. You’re fine, no one is touching you.”   
Ty opened his eyes, Kit was standing at the end of the bed, his pants on but his chest bare.   
“I’m sorry, i’m so sorry. I tried. I’m trying. I-”  
“I’m going to give you space. I will come back a little later,” Kit said, raking his hands through his tousled hair.   
Ty nodded, and Kit made his exit.   
…  
A few hours later Ty found himself wandering the halls of the institute in search of his beloved. He gave himself time after his episode to talk himself out of the dark place he always goes to. He reminded himself Kit loved him, even through his episodes. He thought back to what he head Kit say to his brother only months prior and smiled, Kit loves him. He finally found Kit in the library, pouring over some books. Kit, sensing Ty enter, set down the book he was reading and studied Ty.   
“Feeling better?” He said with outstretched arms, indicating for the boy to sit on his lap.  
Ty obliged hesitantly, fearing another episode but his body ached for Kit, something Ty has never felt before Kit and doubts he would feel after, “A little, thank you.”  
Kit’s eyebrows furrowed, “For what?”  
Ty, sitting on Kit’s lap facing him, put his head on Kit’s chest, “For understanding, always understanding.”   
Kit rubbed Ty’s back with just his fingertips, sending a sweet sensation through Ty’s body, “Don’t ever thank me for loving you, Blackthorne, it’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”   
Ty smiled, “Loving you is surprisingly the easiest thing I’ve ever done as well.” Ty almost fell asleep leaning against Kit’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Suddenly, Ty felt a quick burning on his leg that soon engulfed his whole body, he heard Kit’s voice saying his usual mantra, “I’m here, no one’s touching you, I’m here.”  
Ty wished he could tell Kit this wasn’t one of his episodes, that something else was happening, but his mouth couldn’t move, and he lost consciousness far too quickly. The last thing he heard was Kit saying, “I love you, Ty, please. Please.”  
Then everything went black.


	13. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blackthorns are there for Kit, showing him family.

The tender skin around Kit’s fingernails was raw and bleeding. He had a bad habit of biting and pulling at the dry skin there when he was anxious. One of the silent brothers was there examining Ty, they have been at it for three days.   
All Ty would do is whimper. When Kit closed his eyes, just for a moment, to give himself reprieve of Ty’s pain, he heard whimpering. Guttural, pained whimpering.   
When Julian walked into the infirmary he instantly noticed Kit’s pinched, worried brow. “Hey man, if you don’t loosen up your face’ll stay that way.”   
Kit let out a half-hearted chuckle, he was good at putting on a brave face.   
Julian put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, a moment of comfort, before approaching the silent brother responsible for Ty’s livelihood.   
They talked, inaudibly, for what seemed like a lifetime before Julian returned to Kit. His brow was pinched together, Kit noticed the skin splitting away from his lips, the dark purple rings below his eyes. Kit realized that he would not find comfort in familiar eyes there. Julian’s eyes were unlike Ty’s, hardened and empty. “Listen, Kit. I think you should go get some rest, Ty isn’t going anywhere.”  
Kit heard him as though Julian was underwater and Kit was standing on the beach, miles apart, straining to listen but not caring enough to listen entirely.   
Julian sighed when he noticed that Kit wasn’t going to budge. He stood there examining the boy, helplessly in love. Julian remembered when he was in love when he would have sat next to Emma’s lifeless body, incapacitated until they found a way to give her life again. His loyalty was so unwavering he would stay even if that meant his own demise. Realizing that Kit wasn’t going to leave, Julian patted him on the shoulder and went on his way. Being back at the institute was hard for him, memories of him and Emma swarming his senses. He has stayed away from his secret room knowing that her beautiful, precise, eyes would be staring back at him. Not only does he have to handle Ty’s situation, but his own. Emma was going out of her way to show off her romance with Mark, which Julian always saw coming. The two were inseparable, his nose always in her hair, arms wrapped around her from behind, a nonchalant smile showing his contentment. Julian’s anger boiled.   
…  
Ty’s limp hand was pressed against Kit’s lips. As soon as Julian and the Silent Brother left Kit was able to hold him again. Ty’s forehead was beaded with sweat, his face, almost peaceful, was flushed. The only thing giving way to his pain was the whimpering. Kit was palming the stone Ty had found on the beach days prior. Kit studied the stone often, confused by its milky white surface. He distinctly remembered the incredible blue it had been, but once they took it out of Ty’s pocket it was no longer blue. Maybe it was the reflection of the ocean through the window, or the blue sky beaming down, Kit had no way of knowing.   
“Do you remember when we went to the beach for the day? It was just you and me because Livvy refused to come, and everyone else was busy. We were down at the beach and the tide was coming closer and closer and the salted breeze was blowing through our hair, that’s how you described it anyway, you always have a way with words,” he paused, rubbing his thumb over Ty’s knuckles, “We, uh, we were sitting there quietly and all of a sudden you said, ‘I love you’. I could tell you instantly regretted it, the immediate blush that spread across your pale face and the immediate counting of your fingers gave that much away,” he chuckled, remembering Ty’s beautiful, sunlit face turning crimson.   
“I looked at you for a long time, letting what you said sink in. I wanted to understand it. Understand how I deserved those three words, understand why those words made my stomach leap, and finally, after making you wait an incredibly long time, I said it back. I understand. I love you so much.”   
“He told me as soon as you guys got home about that.” Livvy was leaning on the door sill, looking wrecked. “How is he today?”  
“Not much has changed. The Silent Brother doesn’t know what it is or how he can fix it.”  
She half smiled and plopped into the chair next to Kit. “I’m happy he has you. You love him so much, and he loves you. You’re good for him.”  
“I never thought I’d live to see the day Livvy Blackthorn was nice to Kit,” a hoarse voice said.   
They both looked over to find Ty’s eyes open, a smile on his face. Kit could have sworn his eyes were a light blue, the color of the sky, only to realize that they were the same eyes he had grown to love.   
“Ty!” they both said in unison.


End file.
